Mischief With the Marauders
by ShawneyRocker
Summary: When a girl with a dark secret comes in contact with the four pranksters of Hogwarts, will they be able to help her? Or will she slip deeper into the darkness of her soul?
1. Broken

The sound of crying could be heard from a corner of the Gryffindor common room. A small figure was curled up in a corner, her shoulders shaking with sobs. She was in her 5th year at Hogwarts, and never had anyone so much as asked her to sit with them in the Great Hall.

She lifted her head as four boys walked in, laughing. The small girl recognized them as the Marauders, the most popular guys in the whole school. She was terrified of them. The Marauders were know to play tricks on unsuspecting students and the Slytherins. Mostly the Slytherins.

One of the Marauders turned around just in time to see the petite girl land face first onto the stairs. She lifted her head up and looked in his direction. She had flame red hair, green eyes filled with tears, and a tear stricken face. She had a gash on her cheek.

"Hey, Prongs. Who's she?", the boy asked as he prodded one of his friends. He pointed in the direction of the staircase.

"I don't know, Padfoot", said Prongs. Padfoot started to walk over to the staircase, but as soon as the girl saw him, she started to move towards the corner. Padfoot kept getting closer, and finally, the girl couldn't go any farther. She began to shake.

Padfoot crouched down in front of the girl and cocked his head to the side. The girl had her face buried in her knees. "Ah. Come on! I won't hurt ya!", he whimpered. He wasn't used to having people scared of him, especially girls. The Marauders had their own fan club. The girl looked up. Padfoot wasn't sure if she was his age or not. "What's your name, anyway?"

"T...Tari Jones", she answered in a voice that Padfoot could barely hear.

"Well then Tari, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius had shoulder length black hair(which was kind of messy), chocolate brown eyes, and a goofy grin which made Tari smile with him. She rarely ever smiled, but when she did, her smile lit up her whole face.

Just then, the sound of girlish voices was heard. Tari's smile disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a terrified look. "I...I have to go", she said quickly. Tari bolted for the door, but Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"How come?", he asked. But before she could answer, a group of girls came swarming down the stairs. The walked right past Sirius and over to Tari.

"Well girls, I think Miss Timid here deserves a gift", said the girl who seemed to be their ringleader.

Tari covered her head just in time to block a few of the many punches, kicks, slaps, and scratches thrown at her. 


	2. Meeting the Marauders

Well, I'm finally updating this, thanks to Miss Ida. Thank you so much for reviewing this, since you were the only one. Hopefully this update will bring some new fans, yes?

Sirius watched in horror as Tari was adorned with more bruises, scratches, and her own tears.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!", he yelled as he ran over to the mass of girls.  
"Oh my gosh! It's Sirius!". one of them screeched. "Get him!", their ringleader cackled. Sirius ran for the door to the boy's dormitory. He slammed the door and flopped onto his bed. The four poster next to him seemed to erupt with laughter. It was just the rest of the Marauders.  
"Girl mob", one of them gasped between laughing fits.  
"For your information", Sirius grumbled, "I was trying to...Oh no." He sprinted to the door and ripped it open, not saying a word. "Tari?", he cried. He heard a whimpering noise come from the dark corner next to the fireplace. Only her eyes showed in the darkness. She crawled out and Sirius gasped. Tari looked like something the cat dragged in! Her hair was mussed, her right long shirt sleeve was ripped off, the green eyes that, for a few seconds, held happiness were filled with only with sorrow and pain, parts of her clothes were soaked with blood, and her bare skin was clouded with bruises. Tears streamed down her face once she saw Sirius, tears of sorrow and joy. Sirius scooped her up and rushed her upstairs to the boy's dormitory. "Wow, Padfoot! I didn't know you were so eager to find a girlfriend after last week", Prongs commented as the door swiped shut. "And I didn't know you wanted to kiss Lily so bad", retorted Sirius. Prongs turned a lovely shade of red.

"Sho...", he managed to get out before Sirius cut him off.  
"Shove it, Padfoot. I know, I know", he sighed as he carefully put Tari onto an unoccupied four poster bed. "Moony, do you know any spells that can help her?", he questioned the boy who had uttered the two words that described his greatest fear: girl mob. "I'm not sure the ones I know are strong enough", he muttered, "but I can try." Moony performed a few incantations that fixed her clothes and most of the smaller cuts and scratches. "She needs to see Madam Pomfrey about these larger cuts"  
Tari had regained her senses and pleaded with the boys, "Please don't make me go back there! I don't wanna go through that again!" Her eyes held so much fright that not many could say no. But one that could was a Marauder.  
"But she's a girl! She can't stay in here! Think of what the other guys will say!", the short, chubby Marauder whined. An inner fire lit in Tari's eyes. She got up and walked menacingly towards the small Marauder.  
"So what if I'm a girl!", she snapped, "All I wanted was a few friends! Is that too much to ask!" Her eyes had now filled with angry tears. As one tear slid down her dirty face, Tari bolted out the door.  
"Tari!", Sirius yelled after her, He turned on the short, blonde boy. "Nice going, Peter!", he growled, "Look what you did this time! She's never gonna trust us at this rate"  
"Better this way, if you ask me", mumbled Peter. "And who asked you?", Sirius hissed. "I have to go find Tari." His hand was on the door when Prongs interjected.  
"But tonight's the full moon, Sirius!", he said. Sirius frowned at this.  
"Do you guys think you can manage this time without me?", he asked.  
Moony laid his hand on Sirius' shoulder and replied, "You go find Tari. I'll be fine"  
"Thanks, Moony!", cried Sirius as he left the dormitory.

Wow, this is a long update. I couldn't find a very good stopping point any earilier, so this will do. Read and reply, please! Flames will now be forwarded to the Teletubbies, who WILL come after you. 


	3. Bewildered Beauty

Thanks to Shadow-ofthe-Night35 for reviewing! And, I also want to think my friend and 'twin', Lady Braylla, for writing this chapter and naming it!

The next morning, the weary Moony was the last out of his dormitory to rise for breakfast.  
After slowly getting out of bed and dressing, he descended to an empty common room, with the fire in the hearth reduced to dimly glowing embers. He walked over to the door and opened it. It seemed to open easier than usual this morning, and he was pondering why this was, when he realized there was a girl standing there, waving a greeting at a Ravenclaw boy. That made Moony's stomach flip with anger or something else. He didn't know. The Gryffindor girl walked while she waved, not knowing Moony was standing there. She ran right into him, whipping around. Her bushy, wavy, mid-length black hair fanned out behind her and landed everywhere on her back and shoulders. That brought her about two inches from him face, and he could plainly see that she was startled. She looked into his soft blue-gray eyes, breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped back to a comfortable distance.  
"Sorry! I...didn't mean to run into you. I don't see Remel very often. Our schedules clash so badly, I see him about as often as we have good weather on a Hogsmeade weekend. Yet, in the few moments we have talked, we have become great friends"  
Moony just nodded, entranced by her beautiful violet eyes. 'They are so deep and dramatic.', he thought. He was unaware that he was staring straight at her.  
She noticed and giggles while her cheeks turned roughly the color of a dark red rose. Quietly, she said, "I'm Guinevere Rasmussen"  
He snapped out of his daze and smiled dreamily at her. "R...Remus Lupin"  
"Sorry, Remus, but I must go." She jerked her head gracefully toward her dormitory, making her hair fly again. "I have urgent business to attend to It was a pleasure meeting you", she finished.  
He meant to say more, but all he could manage was, "You, too"  
And she smiled. Then, she was gone. Remus felt like he was floating all the way to the Great Hall.

I bet none of you could figure out who Braylla created lol. Please read and review! Flames are still directed at the Teletubbies. :P 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Whoo! Chapter four is now up and running! And, for all you lucky people, this is my Chrismas break, so there should be a couple more coming soon. That is, if you reply fast!  
Reviews:  
Jeff- Of course, thank you, and I promise to get that song written soon! lol Mesphia- Redheads do seem to get picked on, but, against contrary belief, I'm not a redhead! I'm brunette lol Thanks for the review!  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own several creatures that show up soon. You will under stand once you've read...

--------------

The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the Marauders' table. But, one thing was different. Tari was there! She gave him a soft smile and went back to staring at the floor. Sirius and Prongs were talking animatedly, Sirius sitting next to Tari. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Remus took the place across from Tari. 

She was nibbling on a piece of toast, when the mail arrived. The odd thing was that, instead of an owl landing on her shoulder, something that looked like a miniature gold dragon did. Tari stroked the small creature's head and turned to the boys, who were staring bug-eyed at whatever it was that was on Tari's shoulder.  
"What is THAT?", blurted Prongs.  
Tari giggled, "It's a fire lizard! My mom has two and she let me have the clutch, so I have five of 'em. This is Neera, the queen. My bronze is Lorren, and my blues are Oceana, Libra, and Sky." She took the small package from Neera's leg and opened it. Inside was a small turquoise box with a porcelain fairy on top. She opened the lid. A soft song played as she lifted a necklace out. The charm was a fairy with jeweled wings.  
"How'd you get Dumbledore to let you bring her?", Sirius asked. 

"My mom sent a letter with her queen, explaining that they needed to be with me at all times, and he said yes." She clasped the necklace around her neck. When the light caught it just the right way, it looked like the wings were really fluttering.  
Neera chirped slightly as Tari rose at the end of breakfast. As she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, a thin scar was visible right beside each ear.  
"What're those?", Sirius asked as he pointed. Tari shuddered slightly as she felt him trace one of the scars.  
"The reason I never tell my secrets", she replied softly. "Come on. I want to show you guys something." She ran from the Great Hall, the boys hot on her heels.  
Tari ran into the Owlery, took a flying leap, and landed on the lowest bar. She sat on the cleanest space she could find and dangled her legs over the edge.  
When the boys came running in, she smiled down at their confused and bewildered faces. Tari gave a keen whistle, and in flew four fire lizards, one perching on each of the boys and the other landing opposite Neera.  
"The one on Sirius is Lorren, the one on James(who is Prongs) is Libra, and the one on Remus is Oceana", she called down, "This is Sky." She laughed quietly as the fire lizards became acquainted with their new perches. All of them were chittering happily, except for Libra. She seemed to be scolding James about something.  
"Boys,", she said softly, not wanting them to hear, "please forgive me for this." None of the Marauders paid attention as she smiled sadly at them, stood up, and walked the beam over to the nearest window. She took one last look at them before removing her jacket and revealing a pair of angel wings coming from her back. Tari stepped onto the window sill, kicked off, and flew towards the Forbidden Forest.

-  
Yay! lol For all you Anne McCaffrey fans, I'm sure you know about fire lizards. Please read and reply! Flames are now directed at Diana, my muse of destruction and murderous thoughts, so she can come up with other ways to be suicidal (her fav pasttime). And, to everyone of my readers, Meryy Christmas, Happy Hanukka (sp?), Happy Kwanza, etc.! 


	5. Planning the Night

Sorry for such a long wait, guys!

Reviews:

Tsumetai Moon Child: Hope I didn't drive you TOO insane with the wait... ; )

Lady Sorciere: lol No, Tari's not suicidal...At least, I don't think she is...Oo

--------------------

Sirius looked up to say something to Tari and realized she was gone. He looked shocked and worried until Lorren grabbed something from the pole and carried it back in his claws. Lorren dropped it into Sirius's waiting hand and perched on his shoulder again. It was a snow-white feather, soft as silk. It smelled faintly of lilacs. Sirius' sense of smell had gotten better after...well, after last year.

He looked around, then said to the others, "Hey! Did you guys see where Tari went?"

"She's gone?", Remus said, turning in Sirius' direction. James turned as well.

"Yea. I turned back, and she was gone! But, Lorren found this." Sirius handed the feather to

Remus. Both he and James looked at it closely.

"This isn't from any bird I've ever seen", said Remus, wide-eyed.

"Same here", said James.

"Well, then, let's go find her!", Sirius exclaimed and started for the outside door. Just then, James stuck his arm out, catching Sirius in the stomach and stopping him.

"Whoa there, buddy! We can't. You know what tonight is", James quickly put in. Remus's eyes were already looking wilder.

"Oh, yea..." Sirius's face dropped considerably. "Well, then, we'd better get to class so Remus can get his work." The three of them sent the fire lizards away and trudged back to the Great Hall, grabbed their bags, and went off to their first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The rest of the day went smoothly, except for the initial shock that they were learning about werewolves in DADA.

Right after supper, Madame Pompfrey bustled Remus outside. The other three Marauders quickly went back up to their dormitories and grabbed what they would need for that night's escapade.

Well, it's still a cliffhanger, but at least I didn't leave you TOO much in angst this time. Please reply, and I swear I'll never wait this long again!


	6. Dark Tells the Story

Sorry about the lack of update! I finally found all of my old transcript of this story in a folder in my always-messy room. Finally got all of that typed up, so maybe I'll have more regular updates? Who knows haha

Just as the sun was setting, James threw his Invisibility Cloak over them, and they hurried toward the Whomping Willow. Once they were just out of reach of its branches, a rat scurried out from under the cloak and made it through the swinging branches. It touched a knot on the tree's trunk. The Whomping Willow shuddered and came to a stop. There was a slight rustling as the figures under the cloak walked into the dark opening at the base of the tree.

Remus say huddled alone in a dark room. He was in the Shrieking Shack, Britain's most haunted building. Of course, most people had the wrong idea about what made the shrieks and moans.

Just then, a shaft of moonlight pierced the darkness of the room. It hit Remus on his cheek. Then, he began to transform. His eyes became yellow with slits for pupils, his jaw and nose got closer and elongated. His bones made odd creaking sounds as he fell onto all fours. His knees changed direction, and his finger and toenails grew curved, hard, and long. His fingers shrunk in and grew grayish-brown fur all over his body. His tailbone got longer and became a visible tail, covered in the same fur. Remus's ears shifted up on his head and changed to being wolf-like. His sharp teeth glinted like daggers.

Remus howled as his monthly werewolf transformation was completed. With the lack of living beings to attack, he had no choice but to attack himself. His clothes were shredded and on the floor in mere seconds.

Only minutes later, the Marauders stopped outside a door. Light was floating through the cracks. A white feather blew from under the door into the hallway. A shaggy black bear-like dog appeared and sniffed the feather. It barked happily and turned around. There was a shuffling noise and part of the air seemed to be moving up and down. The dog barked again and nosed the door open.

The dog yelped in surprise at what it saw. A tall girl was looking at the window. She had raven hair and wore a black cloak and dress. Her skin was extremely pale, and she was barefoot. There, on her back, sprouted two black bat-like wings. But, the most startling and terrifying thing was seen when she turned: her eyes. They were a shade of crimson like blood, ringed with black and with cat-like pupils.

Her fangs glinted in the moonlight as she bared them. Her feet shuffled in the white feathers around her. She started walking towards the dog. It growled at her and barred its teeth.

Suddenly, she lunged at the dog and bit its leg. The fangs didn't break the skin, but the dog whimpered in pain. It quickly flipped and pinned her on her back. It sniffed her face, and, as she hissed, started licking her face. The girl started out hissing and growling, clawing at the dog, but ended up crying. She say up and buried her face in its fur, clinging to it and sobbing.

After almost fifteen minutes, the girl realized that she was no longer holding onto a dog. She held her breath and looked up into a pair of stormy-gray eyes.

"Sirius?", she gasped. Then, hoping he hadn't recognized her, she shrunk into the shadows and dropped her head, a curtain of hair falling in front of her face. Sirius knelt down and gently pulled back part of her hair. Right above her left eye, a tattoo shone silvery-gold. It was a half moon and sun, each creating half the face, with a crown over top.

"Tari?", Sirius asked. The girl looked up at him, and there was a familiar sadness in them. She gave him a half-smile.

"Hey", she said in a voice hoarse from crying. Sirius sighed and was going to say something, but was cut off by a blood-curdling howl. Sirius took a sharp intake of breath.

"Tari, are you still vulnerable to a werewolf bite?", he asked, starting to look strained.

"Well, no, but whyy…!" Her question ended in a scream as Sirius grabbed her and started hauling her toward another room.


End file.
